cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Main Page
__NOWYSIWYG__ Top Cannabis Wiki home Welcome to the Cannabis Wiki, also known as the Weed Wiki. About this wiki | | Blogs | Categories | Wiki tutorial | Help pages | All users | | ' ' We are over articles, and you can help: *'Category:Work in progress' Events Return to top. See: Cannabis events and Category:Cannabis-related events. ---- 2009. December 6. 15-year anniversary of the Berlin Hemp Museum. See: *hanfmuseum.de *Google searches: http://www.google.com/search?q=Hanf+Museum+Berlin http://www.google.com/search?q=Hemp+Museum+Berlin *Google image searches: http://images.google.com/images?q=Hanf+Museum+Berlin http://images.google.com/images?q=Hemp+Museum+Berlin *English article ---- 2009. October 30-31, November 1. Madrid, Spain. Expo Cannabis. See: Category:Cannabis fairs and Cannabis-related event graphics. Website: expocannabis.com - English page. :"5th EXPOCANNABIS Edition: October 30, 31, November 1 - 2009 :"It is almost a decade since the first cannabis derivatives trade fair was held in Germany. Since then, the growth of trade fairs dedicated to cannabis in all its applications, whether direct or derived, has been on the rise in Europe. So much so that for the last six years, Spannabis trade fair has been a highly popular event in Barcelona, and Expocannabis is following its steps in the capital of Spain, Madrid. :"The trade fair conditions offered by the Spanish capital are unbeatable due to its population density and its geographical situation, equidistant from almost any point of the Peninsula. The first edition was acclaimed by the public and the exhibitors, and this year we can proudly say that we expect an even bigger success. We count on you. You can't miss it!" Marijuana is safer than alcohol Return to top. *Facebook: Marijuana is Safer Featured group: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER) *saferchoice.org *Facebook: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER) *Facebook: Causes on Facebook. SAFER *saferdenver.saferchoice.org *twitter.com/SAFERchoice *myspace.com/saferchoice *think.mtv.com/profile/SAFER *youtube.com/user/SaferChoice *gallery.marihemp.com/denver2005nov1 *Safer Alternative for Enjoyable Recreation - Wikipedia. ---- ---- ---- Photos Return to top. Click the free photos and charts to enlarge them, and for source info. For info on uploading see Image uploading and use. . In foreground here, her bassist Lizzy D (Lizzy Daymont). ''Note: Click on the image to enlarge it, and for more info.]] , Colombia at the intersection of calle 127 and carrera 13. 'Note:' Click on the image to enlarge it, and for more info.]] , Spain. May 8, 2004. Million Joint March' (La Marcha del Millón de Porros en Madrid, Mayo 2004). For info and photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/madrid2004may8 http://www.cannabiscafe.net/foros/archive/index.php/t-28688.html http://usuarios.lycos.es/adoblecero/millonmarihuana/millonporros.htm. Part of the Million Marijuana March (MMM) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March.]] Charts Return to top. See: Category:Charts and graphs --- Blog posts Return to top. Blog posts by ' ' are found in the link box to the right. June 29, 2009 announcement about blogs. See: * - Learn about creating your blog post. * *Category:Blog posts Turning WYSIWYG visual editing on and off Default setting is for WYSIWYG visual editing (also called rich text editing). For Wikipedia-style editing click on the rightmost button-icon in the toolbar in the editing window. Place your cursor over it and you will see it labeled "View Wikitext". To go back to visual editing click the right-most button again (now labeled "View Rich Text". To turn off WYSIWYG visual editing altogether logged-in users can go to their preferences. Go to the edit menu and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing," and save the settings. To turn it back on check the box and save the settings. To disable WYSIWYG editing of a particular page put __NOWYSIWYG__ at the top of the page, and save the page. Category:Weed Wiki Spell check and site search The Firefox browser includes a spell checker. If you are using the MS Internet Explorer browser you can install the Google Toolbar to get its spell checker. Google Toolbar is good for any browser because it also has a site-search option that is very fast. Category:Cannabis Wiki